


Pick you at 8?

by metalliclioness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Cliche, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gentleman Otabek, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Oops, beka and yura, foodie otabek, how do you summary though, i wrote something with plot!, little bit of texting, original idea turned into this, otabek you blunt bastard, otayuri - Freeform, random tattered tshirt shows up, rated teen cuz some language, st. petersburg russia, yay for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalliclioness/pseuds/metalliclioness
Summary: Otabek asks Yuri out and Yuri struggles with the question: is this a date?





	Pick you at 8?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after 7.1 years! I'm so sorry for not posting in forever!! ヽ(´Д`;)ﾉ
> 
> Anywhoooo I hope ya'll enjoy!

I wake up to the annoying blaring of my alarm clock. After snoozing it for way too long I finally decide I should get up. As I rub my eyes I remember that I slept in Otabek’s shirt. I roll over and start grinning like a fucking idiot. And then I mentally slap myself. I get out of bed, take off the shirt and throw it on my bed. Yeah maybe I’m being an idiot, but I’m still gonna sleep in it.

I’m getting ready for the day -- another day of practice of course -- when I realize something. Otabek still has my shirt. I wonder...is he sleeping in it…? I shake my head. That’s stupid. This is stupid. 

Walking out the door, I check my phone. Four new messages.

 _(6:34 am) From katsudon:_ Yuri!!!  
_(6:34 am) From katsudon:_ i can’t ask him that! ^///^

I roll my eyes but reply gently.

 _(8:20 am) To katsudon:_ okay fine. yes he likes backrubs

Well, I don’t know that for sure, but knowing Viktor he’d probably love anything the pig would do for him. Oh no. My mind is getting corrupted from all these fuzzy feelings. 

_(7:48 am) From Yuuko:_ I know right! It was hilarious in person! ^^ Tell me if you want more haha

 _(8:21 am) To Yuuko:_ i will always accept more embarrassing videos of katsuki

 _(7:02 am) From Beka:_ How about tonight? Pick you up at 8?

Is he…? I think back to last night.

~~~

_I open the door to my apartment, almost dropping my keys due to my exhaustion. I slump in, shut the door behind me and make my way to my room. I turn on the small lamp in the corner, filling the room with a soft, warm glow. The bag on my back is thrown to the floor as I begin to strip off the all-black outfit I had worn to practice. Bare feet drag me to the bathroom to take a steaming shower._

_After my muscles are relaxed from the hot water, I feel even more sleepy. With a towel draped lazily over my head, I go back to my room and change into some clean boxers. I sit on the bed and bring out my phone to reply to the text messages I had ignored all day._

(5:12 pm) From katsudon: _Please answer my question :)_

(10:47 pm) To katsudon: _idk ask him urself_

(8:09 pm) From Beka: _Yeah, it’s really good. Ever been there?_

(10:47 pm) To Beka: _no i’ve nvr been there, i’ll have to go sometime_

_My knees crack as I stand up to grab a shirt. I throw open my pajama drawer only to notice the shirt lying on top of my dresser. I don’t recognize it. When I pick it up to examine, it reveals a big hole in the middle of it. Oh. This is Beka’s shirt. He was wearing it yesterday when he was here. We were watching a movie, I had gotten up to get a snack. I came back, accidentally sat down on my cat’s tail, and she had freaked out, effectively tearing a hole in the thin material she was laying on. After that, I gave Otabek one of my over-sized sleeping shirts to wear since those were the only ones that’d fit him. I guess he left his here on my dresser._

_I bring the shirt close to me. What am I doing? This is stupid. I turn the shirt upside down, stick my arms through and pull it over my chest. With one hand holding the collar over my mouth, I walk over to the side of my bed near the window. I climb into bed and guiltily roll into a ball, snuggling close to the shirt I am enveloped in. It smells just like him. My cat lies above me on my pillow, her paws pushing lightly against my head. The hole in the shirt allows for an awkward draft on my stomach, but I don’t really care._

_Ew. It smells so good._

~~~

 _(8:26 am)To Beka:_ sure

I walk, fidgeting, for a few minutes toward the metro, waiting for his reply.

 _(8:34 am) From Beka:_ Cool, wanna ride my bike?

 _(8:34 am) To Beka:_ yeah

 _(8:35 am) From Beka:_ Ok, see you soon

 _(8:35 am) To Beka:_ see you

Okay. Okay. So I might be going on a date with Otabek? I mean we’ve gone to cafes before but a fancy restaurant? This is new.

I grab onto the handle above me, trying to let the annoying smile on my face slip my attention. I stare out the windows as thoughts whirl in my brain. What am I going to wear? Is this really a date? What if he kisses me?! How many ways will I be able to embarrass myself? 

I get out my phone and start typing, hesitate, then go through with it.

 _(8:38 am) To katsudon:_ um what do u wear to something that u don’t know is a date or not

He doesn’t reply; he’s probably skating.

I make it to the rink a few minutes later. Yuri, when he sees me enter the ice, comes over and starts giving me this...look.

“What do you want pig?”

“What was that text about, Yuri?” He raises his eyebrows.

Oh god. I shouldn’t have asked him. I knew it was a bad idea.

“Who are we talking about, hm? Could it be...Otabek?” he whispers.

I stay silent. Which was another bad idea.

Yuri’s eyes go wide and he practically jumps at me. “It is! You’re going on a date with--mfff.”

I cover his mouth before he could scream his name. He was literally on the other side of the rink. “Shut up Katsudon!” Yuri nods, signaling he’ll obey my order so I let go. “Yes, okay? It is Otabek. Now quietly answer my question or I’ll kick you in the gut.”

Yuri, looking only slightly threatened, obliges, “Okay. Where are you guys going?”

I eye him for a second, making sure this is necessary information to tell him. “Bellissimo.”

Yuri freaks out again but before he can yell out the name, I nail him with a death glare. He seems to remember his agreement then. “You’re going to Bellissimo?!” he whispers, “That’s a really fancy, expensive restaurant -- Viktor took me there once.”

I choose to ignore this information, mostly due to how nervous that makes me. “Okay, so definitely fancy then?”

Yuri nods. His eyes light up, “Can I come over and help you pick out your outfit?”

I let out a long exhale but concede because I don’t wanna mess this up. This could be my first date with Beka…

“Fine. But you better not act like this.”

“Yes, sir!” 

\-------

I’m drying my hair when I hear a knock at the door. I go to open it and let out a breath when I see that, of course, Yuri had to bring Viktor along. 

“Alright,” Viktor says enthusiastically, “Let’s get started!” They bust their way in and make their way to my room. Viktor starts clamoring through my closet while Yuri, with a little more propriety, asks me first.

“Can I look through your dresser?” I just wave my hand, figuring the Old Man will if Katsudon doesn’t beat him.

In a minute, they each have a couple pieces pulled out. I just sit on my bed and scratch my cat’s belly as they debate between each other. Ten minutes later, they’ve decided on the “perfect outfit”.

“Alright, here it is, Yuri,” Katsudon says and displays one of the tuxes I had tucked far back in my closet.

“No way.”

Yuri turns to Viktor, “See! I told you it was too much.”

“It’s the only thing he’s got that’s not ripped or animal-printed,” Viktor responds. He makes his way over to my bed and before I can realize what’s going on, he grabs Otabek’s T-shirt with his unoccupied hand. “I mean look at this! It literally has a giant hole in the middle!”

I jolt up and steal the shirt from his grasp before tucking it under my pillow.

“What about a sweater and some leggings?”

I chime in, “Isn’t that a little too feminine?” I mean I like the style, but...I don’t really know if Otabek would like it.

They both dismiss me. I don’t have much else that would qualify as fancy so...whatever.

Viktor picks out a green knit sweater. Yuri picks out, for some reason, my tightest pair of leggings. I decide on the black suede loafers. 

I look at my phone to check the time and see a message from Otabek.

 _(7:30 pm) From Beka:_ Leaving now

 _(7:42 pm) To Beka:_ k

“Okay, you guys need to leave.” I stand up and usher them out the door. 

“But we haven’t done your hair! Or taught you proper date etiquette!” Viktor squawks as he’s pushed out the door.

They stand outside the entryway looking my way, forlorn. Before I close the door completely I mumble, “Thanks.” I roll my eyes affectionately at the sound of Viktor’s fangirling.

I shuffle back into my room to clean up the mess they left. Cleaning is good, it keeps my mind off the nerves. My phone dings so I take a break to check it.

 _(7:47 pm) From katsudon:_ Viktor says to braid your hair but i think you should just put it half up like you do for practice sometimes  
_(7:47 pm) From katsudon:_ good luck!

 _(7:45 pm) From old man:_ u btr tell us all the details ltr!!! ^o^

I throw my phone on the bed, and go to the bathroom to mess with my hair. I start putting it half way up and decide it’s pretty cute so I go with it. I mean Otabek must like femininity to some extent right? If he’s attracted to me at all... 

Twenty minutes later I hear another knock at the door and my stomach immediately drops. Don’t get me wrong, I’m excited. But also nervous. Very nervous. I still don’t even know if this is a date!

My shoes make a soft clapping noise as I scurry across the wood floor. I open the door and am greeted with Otabek in a leather jacket, grey scarf, some casual dress pants -- that I need a view of from the back -- and some shiny black dress shoes. I about faint right there.

“Hi, Yura,” he greets.

I stay silent for too long, mouth agape. “H-hi Beka.” I shake my head. “Sorry, I’m just...had a long day haha.” God that laugh was so obviously fake. “Uh, ready?”

Otabek gives me the smallest hint of a smirk and says, “Yeah, you?” 

“Yeah, let me just grab my phone.” I jog to my room, grab my phone, and hurry back to Otabek. “Okay, ready.”

Otabek smiles at me full on this time and I hate to admit that my heart melts. We walk silently down the steps of my apartment building and out to his motorcycle. He hands me a helmet and I put it on and climb on behind him. Before we go, he takes off his scarf and wraps it around my neck. 

“You’re not dressed for winter,” he says indifferently. 

Does that mean he doesn’t like my outfit? Maybe it is a little too much.

The growl of the bike starts getting me excited as I hold loosely to the belt loops of Otabek’s pants. Like every time we ride together, a smile stretches across my face. I tilt my head back to enjoy the wind in my hair and the feel of it rushing all around me. Otabek takes the back roads as he has since I requested it once. This way, we can speed super fast and not be held up by traffic. It takes longer to get there this way, but neither of us mind.

He pulls around to the back of the restaurant. As I slide down and peel my helmet off, I’m already daunted by the extravagant exterior. It’s been dark outside in Saint Petersburg for quite a while now and the lights of the building strike brightly in the darkness. I hand my helmet to Otabek and stay close to him as we walk to the entrance.

“Reservation for Altin,” Otabek recites easily to the woman at the small front counter. 

The woman taps on the screen a few times and shows a toothy smile, “Right this way, sir.” She leads us to a small table covered in white cloth near the back. Otabek comes up behind me and pulls out my chair and okay this is definitely a date, right? I blush furiously as I sit down and he pushes the chair in for me. As he sits down across from me, the hostess says, “A server will be right with you,” and walks off. 

I take a moment to look around. The restaurant is dim, lit by some fairy lights on the brick walls. It’s very classy but also kind of rustic. The table has a candle in the center and meticulously placed silverware in front of us.

“Wow, Otabek, this is really nice.”

He smiles, “Yeah. Do you like it?”

I nod enthusiastically. “Nice aura…” I say half-subconsciously. I turn my attention to the modest menu. It’s mostly in Italian so I look to Otabek for help. “So what’s good here?” 

I play it off casually but he sees right through me. He gives me this little look resembling a smirk. 

“Do you want me to order for you?” 

I give him my consent; he’s knows his food so I trust him. He chews over the menu, silent and expressionless as he does. Meanwhile, I’m trying to sort out my jumble of thoughts. So...this is a date. I am on a date with Otabek Altin. Otabek Altin. And I. Are on a date. I steal a glance at him. Him and his strong jawline and big ears. Him and his dark brown hair swept like the ocean ending in tips of flame. Him and his beautifully shaped eyes with warm, inviting irises. Oh shit -- he caught me staring. I look down awkwardly, unable to come with an excuse for my behavior. 

How am I supposed to act on a date with my best friend? How long has he liked me? ...Does he even like me? Am I just mistaking the situation? Does he even like _dudes_? What is this gonna mean for our friendship? I mean, I can’t bear to lose him, he’s the only friend I’ve ever really had. He means so much to me. 

“Hi, my name’s Agata,” I make an awkward startled noise as I’m stirred from my thoughts. “and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?” 

“I’ll have some water, please,” Otabek says. 

“Um, I’ll have the same,” I say, adding, “please,” onto the end. The waitress tells us she’ll be right out with our drinks. 

I look over to Otabek. He gives me a look. It’s not of judgement of my lack of refinement.

“What?”

Otabek stills, never shocked by my sharp tongue. “Why’d you order water?”

“Huh?”

“You typically order soda. Why water tonight?”

Bashfully, I mumble an answer, “Thought a soda would be too...unclassy for this place.”

Otabek smiles and places a hand on the table, palm up. Reluctantly, I put my hand in his. His hand closes around mine so gentle and firm, the signature of the man. 

“Yuri, just be yourself. You don’t need to change for a restaurant.”

“I’m not changing for the restaurant!” I say a little too loudly. Fuck. Otabek gives me his knowing look. I sigh, hoping to move past this moment and forget it ever happened. “Okay.”

The waitress comes back with two glasses of water and I swipe my hand away as she puts them down. On second thought, I check Otabek’s reaction and I’m relieved to see he’s not offended. 

“Are you ready to order?”

Otabek nods but doesn’t grant her the smile he had just shown a few moments ago. “I’ll have the Balsamic and Rosemary Marinated Florentine Steak and he’ll have the Beef Brasato with Pappardelle and Mint.’’ 

“Those come with a soup or salad,” Agata inquires politely. 

“I’ll have a Caesar salad,” Otabek responds then looks my way.

I turn to Agata, “Do you have tomato soup?”

“We sure do.”

“Great, I’ll have that.”

“Will that be all?” Otabek nods, smiles politely, and hands her our menus. “Alright, your food will be out shortly!” 

I look around at the table and see that Otabek’s napkin is gone. I quickly realize that he’s put it in his lap and scurry to do the same with mine. 

After a few moments of fiddling with the napkin, I turn back to Otabek. “So, uh...do you come here often?”

Otabek smiles playfully, “Is that a pick up line, Yuri?”

Curse myself for blushing lamely at that. “No, it was a legitimate question,” I say a bit snappier than need be.

“Yes, I do. Like you said, it has a nice aura and the food is great.” 

“Isn’t it expensive though?” 

“Well, yeah, but I don’t really spend money on much else. A good meal is something I value.”

I nod and pull a face of understanding. I guess it’s like clothes for me. If I see something I really like, I’m fine with spending some extra rubles on it. 

“I hope you didn’t order me shit.”

The man leans back and chuckles lightly. “No, I think you’ll love it.” I can’t help but smile whenever he smiles. The rare thing he only keeps for me.

A waiter comes by and drops off our salad and soup. We eat our food silently as I relish in the delicious simplicity of the tomato soup. 

/ / /

Our food is brought to us and the first thing I think is _wow this smells good_. And by the first bite I’m thinking _wow this tastes good_.

“You’re right, Beka. This food is delicious.” I offer him a goofy smile.

Otabek’s eyebrows raise a fraction with his “I told you so” look. That’s another look only kept for me.

We eat in silence for a few minutes. Mostly because I’m too busy scarfing this down but also because there one question in particular in my mind that weighs too much on my tongue to say. 

_Is this a date?_

Maybe it’s the way the lights bounce off his eyes or the way the smell of the food vaguely reminds me of Otabek’s T-shirt but for some reason I feel compelled to ask the question and put my pride at risk.

“Otabek.” He whips his head up at this, probably having noticed my uncharacteristic inconfidence. 

I stare at him for a moment, eyes a little too wide. He must think I need encouragement for he pushes with a, “What is it, Yuri?”

“Um...Can I try that?” Crap, I backed out.

Otabek cuts off a piece from his steak, stabs it with his fork, and reaches it out to me. As I take the bite he looks at me pointedly with his eyebrows furrowed. Well more than his they always are anyway.

“‘s good,” I mumble and ignore the look. I start picking at my food; all these nerves are making me lose my appetite.

As per usual, I sit and wait patiently for Otabek to finish his meal at a normal pace. The only difference this time is that I’m not blabbing my mouth. It’s silent. And that wouldn’t be so weird either, but this time the silence is _awkward_. Damnit, Yuri. Why do you have to go and ruin this? Really, it’s just another outing with Otabek -- no big deal.

“Yuri?” breaks me from my thoughts. My acknowledgement comes out as a grunt. Otabek has set down his silverware and evidently has finished his meal. “Truth is, I brought you here to ask you an important question.”

“‘k,” I reply without thinking. I look to see Otabek’s expression; it’s more serious than usual. Realization of what he really said hits me and suddenly I’m sitting a lot straighter. I stop the movement of picking at my food.

“Yeah, what is it...?” I say hesitantly.

“Yuri,” tumbles from his mouth like velvet. With all confidence, he continues, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

My mouth falls open and the silverware in my hands follow suit and clatter loudly against the ceramic plate. He just...

Otabek shifts uncomfortably. “Oh, sorry. I thought…” Then he goes to rub the back of his neck and this is what brings me back to reality because I’ve only seen him do this like one other time in the entire year I’ve known him.

“No no no no no no no,” I backtrack, stumbling too quickly and too loudly, “I do wanna be your boyfriend!”

Otabek’s hand drops and his mouth too, though far less than mine had earlier. “You do?” 

I nod vehemently. “Yes, of course I do. You just…” I settle back in my seat. “...really surprised me. That was really blunt, Otabek.”

A small smile graces those beautiful lips. “Sorry.”

I smile back wide. We just look at each other as I gather my thoughts. “So...this _is_ a date, then?”

I stare in awe as he smiles brightly, eyes squinting and all teeth. 

“Yeah, it’s a date.”

We kinda just keep laughing and smiling for a few minutes until someone brings over a check. Otabek immediately goes for it. 

“We’re still going halfsies, right?” 

“Nope,” he responds with a playful smile. “I took you out on a date; it’s my treat.”  
I squint menacingly at him but figure there’s probably no reason to try to fight it. He pays the bill and we head out.

/ / /

On the way home, he takes us a different way than how we come. Otabek takes us directly through the city as bright, yellow lights light the buildings and waits patiently behind the small traffic buildups, avoiding dangerous swerves between vehicles.

The bike comes to a stop in front of my apartment complex. We each slip off silently, missing the rumble of the machine to fill the silence. He starts walking me up to the third floor. So, we’re boyfriends now... With that thought, my hand sways toward his determinedly. As soon as my fingers brush his he tugs my hand and wraps his around mine. A smile instantly erupts on my face and I stare at the ground to try to hide it. When we reach my door, I turn and lean my back against it casually. He stays unsettlingly close to me with a soft look in his eyes. I unwrap the scarf from my neck and hand it to him.

“Um, thank you for tonight,” I speak. “I had a really great time.”

Otabek smiles wide. He’s been doing that a whole lot lately. “I’m glad. I did too.”

We stare at each other for a few moments, nothing to say but both not wanting to part. He takes a step even closer and my heart drops to my stomach. His strong hand comes up and brushes the bangs on my forehead.

“Goodnight, Yura,” he says melodically. I feign a smile and turn around to unlock my door. My eyes fixate on his as I shut the door between us.

Still and straight, I stand disappointed. Stupid Otabek and his stupid gentlemen self. I had a feeling he would leave without a kiss. 

A thought strikes me suddenly: if I want a kiss, I’m just gonna have to initiate it. I whip open the door to find Otabek still standing there, scarf forgotten in his lazy grasp. 

“O-otabek…”

Otabek looks surprised and embarrassed, something I wonder if I’ve ever seen before. “I--”

“I want a kiss,” I blurt. I stride the two steps to him and pull him down by the collar of his jacket until his face is right in front of mine.

Otabek only takes a moment to respond, closing the distance slowly and bringing his unoccupied hand to cradle my face. As expected, the kiss is soft and chaste and only lasts for a few seconds. He starts back but then comes close again, pressing his lips to mine. That time, he stays longer, presses just a bit more. I pull back before the poor man dies and I’m sure there’s a wild look on my face. I’m very satisfied with myself. 

“I told myself I wouldn’t do that tonight,” Otabek expresses guiltily. “I wanted to make certain that you know I don’t want you just for that.”

I grip tighter to his collar. “Otabek!” I squak, a wide smile on my face. “That’s pretty damn obvious!”

Otabek meets my eyes. “Really?”

“Yes, really! I know you don’t want just that, but you do...want that...don’t you?”

He pulls me closer, “Of course.”

My smile returns full force. “Good,” I reply simply.

“I just don’t want to rush it. We have time.”

“I know. And we don’t need to rush it. But I’ve wanted that for a long time so in my mind we’re not exactly running right now.” 

He chuckles lightly at that. “I wanted that for a long time, too.”

We come together naturally in an embrace. I rest my head happily against his leather musk. “Be honest, Otabek. You asked me out on this date just so you could get some. Yup. You just want me for my body.” I say this in an obviously jesting tone, but nudge my head into his shoulder to make sure he knows I’m not serious. He just brings a hand to my hair.

He pulls back a minute later. “Okay, I’d really ought to go.” He presses a kiss to my forehead. “I’ll see you Monday.” My eyes trail after his figure as he saunters off. When he’s out of sight, I head in. That’s right, we don’t have practice tomorrow. Would it be too much to ask to see him tomorrow? It’s only one day; that’d be too clingy, right?

I head into my room and almost cry tears of joy at the sight of his tattered shirt poking out from under my pillow. And I’d be lying if I said a couple didn’t fall when I curled into it under my warm blankets. (You can’t blame me okay; I’ve been pining for months.)  
I think about the way Otabek’s face looked with a nervous blush. The way his lips felt so damn right against mine. (He’d probably kill me if he found out that was my first kiss.) I laugh thinking back to the way he asked me out of nowhere. 

My stomach churns with excitement and nerves, thinking about all the ways we’ll be closer now. It takes a while for me to calm down from my high but I eventually fall asleep. And my first thought when I wake up in the morning is how badly I want to see him.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd ya think? Tell me below! :)
> 
> Also I'll gladly except any criticism; I want to improve!


End file.
